1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to improvements in automotive dashboard displays.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Use of indicators and monitoring devices on the dashboards of automobiles is known where a graduated dial is provided with a series of indicator lights facing all or part of the graduations, with the light, illuminated at a given moment, providing the driver, for example, with information regarding the speed of the vehicle. As indicator lights, it is known to use electroluminescent diodes connected with a number of connection wires at least as great as the number of diodes provided on the dial. However, with the continuous development of electrical and electronic equipment in vehicles, there has arisen the serious problem of the proliferation of electrical conductors forming bundles for which space can no longer be found.